Harry Potter's Son
by I'mJustCrazyEnough17
Summary: Albus Severus Potter goes to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry with no idea who his father is, who Severus Snape was, or who he himself is. Story told through several different characters, not just Albus.


**Hello. My name is Helen. Now that we have all that introduction crap out of the way, please enter the world of Harry Potter with me…**

The Headmaster's Daughter

Chapter 1: Harry Potter's Son

Bella had grown up in Hogsmeade. She knew Hogwarts like the back of her hand. She was, after all, the headmaster's daughter. Every passageway, every suit of armor, every tapestry, every hidden corridor – it was all kept track of in her little silver book. Also in the silver book were all of the spells she knew, now ringing in at 16. Her older brother, Markus, taught them to her, little by little, during summer. It was harder to learn this way because he could not demonstrate the spell and she could not practice it without a wand.

However, Bella had them all written down. The book was almost full to the brim of information about Hogwarts. She'd gone several thousands of times; it was her second home. She had a bed in her father's office. She knew most of the students. She was the Ravenclaw Quidditch team's poster child.

So why was she so nervous now? The little boat Bella sat in rocked dangerously, though she knew it wouldn't tip or sink. She sat in her robes, scribbling madly in the silver book about the train and boats. On the Hogwarts Express she'd sat in a compartment a nice girl named Alice and another called Lauren.

She sat in this boat with them now, and a boy whose name she did not know. He had jet black hair and was talking to Lauren fervently about Harry Potter.

Bella knew all about Harry Potter. He was that boy from almost 20 years ago who defeated Voldemort, the darkest and most powerful wizard of all time.

Harry Potter had a special section in Bella's silver book. She had at least 5 books about him at home, and she'd read all of them several times. Bella knew more trivia about Harry Potter than even her father. She could recite Voldemort's seven horcruxes by memory…the ring, the diary, the cup, the diadem, the locket, the snake, and…Harry Potter.

That was the most fascinating part of the whole thing, but also the most confusing. Bella's father had explained it to her what must have been hundreds of times, but she was no nearer to understanding than she had been before.

Bella closed the book and listened to the conversation going on next to her.

"So…Harry Potter…and you're _sure_ his last name was _Potter_…" the boy with the green eyes was saying.

"Yes," Lauren replied, sounding impatient.

"He defeated Voldemort? THE Voldemort?" the boy asked, his green eyes wide and focused on Lauren.

This was peculiar – he knew about Voldemort, but did not know about Harry Potter. The two names went hand in hand. A person didn't know who Voldemort was without knowing who Harry Potter was.

"Yeah – Voldemort. Seriously, where _were_ you your whole life?"

"Well, I, um, I grew up in London and…" The boy trailed off when he noticed Lauren looking at him like he had a snake growing out of his head.

"I bet loads of people don't know about Harry Potter," Bella said, coming to his aide. "And hi, I'm Bella. What's your name?" She offered her hand.

"Albus Severus Potter," Albus Severus Potter said, taking her hand and smiling warmly.

His smile was met with wide blue eyes that went unblinking for a whole minute.

"_Not_ _Harry Potter's…_" Alice whispered in reverent silence.

But then the boat hit land and the half-giant Hagrid, who Bella knew well, called them all to order and got them organized in a line. They then hiked up the hill to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

Bella spent the whole walk staring at Albus Severus Potter. Was it _really_ Harry Potter's son? Or was it someone else's son who just had Harry Potter's son's name?

It must have been. Bella was in awe of this boy, this larger-than-life figure. It was Harry Potter's _son_. This was Harry Potter's _son_. She kept repeating this, as a mantra, over and over in her head. _Harry. Potter's. Son._

Harry Potter had another son, too, James, and James was a second year. She'd never seen him in real life, though. That's not to say she hadn't tried. She'd spent hours pacing the floor just outside of Gryffindor Tower, waiting for him to appear, but to no avail.

And now. Now here he was, Harry Potter's son. Of course, he would have to be in Gryffindor, what with his father being who he was. That was a shame, because Bella wanted more than anything in the world to be in Ravenclaw. Her dad had been in Ravenclaw. Her mum had been in Ravenclaw.

So Bella had to be in Ravenclaw.

"Have you seen Rose Weasley?" Albus was asking Bella. Bella snapped back to reality.

"Rose Weasley?" Bella asked. "Oh, no. I'm sorry. I'm not sure what she looks like."

"She's got…red hair and…well…no, that's alright. I'll find her. P isn't far from W, anyway. I'm sure I'll find her. I just…she'd know all about my dad and whether…but he isn't, of course…"

Bella watched as Albus Severus Potter wrung his hands and looked nervously every which ways and was so entranced by him that she almost ran into the big oak doors. Hagrid patted her head too hard and her knees buckled. "All righ' there, Bella?" he asked.

Bella nodded and smiled.

"Say," Hagrid said as he opened the doors and a teacher began instructing the first years as to where to go. "Is tha' li'l Albus?"

Albus Severus Potter nodded, blushing. Then he suddenly looked up and, eyes flashing excitedly, said, "Hagrid! I'm going to meet you on Friday for tea, but I've got to ask you something now-"

He was pushed by the crowd and forced into a waiting room to go into the Great Hall to be sorted.

"Everyone ready?" the teacher called out once everyone was in line. Bella and Albus were next to each other – Bella's last name was Powers and she'd never been so grateful for it. However, this gratitude lasted only a moment before nerves set in. Bella carefully adjusted her robes. Of course, she wasn't nervous about being in front of all the people – she'd spoken to the student body several times before, and this was nothing in comparison.

She was nervous because, well, what if she was in Slytherin? That was the evil house.

"Nervous?" Albus whispered, his teeth chattering as the door was opened and the Great Hall came into view.

"Yes," Bella breathed, though not sure why she was admitting this to someone who was a stranger, though he didn't seem it.

"Me too. If I get in Slytherin…" He made a slicing motion across his throat and Bella laughed.

"Same here. I'm hoping for Ravenclaw. You?"

They were in the Great Hall now, and people among the tables were chattering and laughing. Bella caught her father's eye from his seat in the headmaster's chair, and he nodded at her. She smiled at him and gave a little wave.

"D'you know him?" Albus asked, ignoring the question.

"Yeah. You want Gryffindor, don't you?"

"Course I do. My – my – my mum was in Gryffindor." Albus looked at his feet.

"So was your dad," Bella offered.

Albus nodded almost imperceptibly.

The first person was called up, and then the next, and the next, and the next…

Finally, after what seemed an eternity, Potter, Albus was called. Albus Severus Potter had his hands clenched in front of him as though he were praying. He stepped slowly forward, walking toward the stool. Bella watched him, not the student body, which had fallen silent, wanting to hear what house Harry Potter's son was in, each praying it was their own.

After another eternity, the Sorting Hat yelled, "Ravenclaw!"

The Ravenclaw house erupted into hoops and cheers and applause at this. Albus Severus Potter took a seat at the Ravenclaw table, looking dejected.

Bella was next, and, as expected and prayed for, was sorted into Ravenclaw. No sooner had the hat touched her head than it had shouted this. Of course, the Ravenclaw table warmly expected her, greeting her by name. She sat next to Albus Severus Potter, who turned panicked eyes on her.

"My dad said the Sorting Hat listened to you. I told it I didn't want to be in Slytherin, but I forgot to say I wanted to be in Gryffindor," he whispered, obviously upset.

"Ravenclaw's a great house, though!" Bella exclaimed. "You'll love it!"

"But I'm – if I _am_ Harry Potter's son, and I mean _the_ Harry Potter, not my dad Harry Potter-"

"Tell me this," Bella interrupted his confused talking. "When's your dad's birthday?"

"July 31st," he replied immediately.

"Mmmmhm. And who are your grandparents?"

"Don't have any."

"And, let's see, has your dad ever talked to you about when he was a kid?" Bella asked, a hint of superiority and wisdom creeping into her voice.

Albus felt a flash of anger, whether at Bella and her know-it-all attitude, at the fact that he was in Ravenclaw and not Gryffindor, or that his dad might have been lying to him his whole life.

"Of course he has," Albus snapped, and turned from her to look at the sorting.

Rose Weasley was just being sorted, and she got into Gryffindor, which only made Albus more upset. As Bella's dad stood up to speak, Bella saw a tear on Albus's cheek. She wondered if she'd ruined it for them, if they could never be friends now because of what she'd said.

The problem was, she couldn't quite understand what, exactly, she _had_ said.

Chapter 2: Ravenclaw

Albus Severus Potter sat on his new bed in his new dormitory in his new house. He'd thought he'd be in Gryffindor Tower right now. He'd thought he'd be talking to James in the common room. His parents probably thought he was in Gryffindor…

A tear dropped from his right eye onto the paper he clutched in his hand. He'd need to find the Owlery to mail it…The owl was up in Gryffindor Tower with James…Sometime tomorrow, it was getting dark now, better not go outside…

The door opened and in burst Johnson, the boy in the bed next to Albus's. The other three boys in this room were Malcolm, Jeremy, and Colton.

"Albus, you've got to come, you have to see what this girl has!"

Albus mumbled something but he didn't know what. Johnson shrugged and left, leaving the door wide open.

Albus wiped at a tear and put his quill back onto the paper. "Love, Albus," he wrote. He quickly re-read the letter and a whole new batch of tears started.

Mum and Dad,

I found out something today…About you, Dad. I don't think it's true. People think YOU are HARRY POTTER – not just Harry Potter, which is who you ARE of course. But like…HARRY POTTER who defeated VOLDEMORT. Tell me it isn't true. Please.

Also people have been asking about my name, if I'm named after the Death Eater. Dumbledore wasn't a Death Eater, was he? But was Snape? Was he a Death Eater? Were they both Death Eaters?

I told them no, I was named after Albus Dumbledore and Severus Snape and they laughed and that told me that one of them WAS a Death Eater.

I think you two have a lot of explaining to do about a lot of things, honestly.

I'm in Gryffindor!

Love,

Albus

That last part…should he tell them? They didn't have to find out, did they?

Well, right now James was probably up there in Gryffindor Tower, writing to Mum and Dad telling them about their disgrace of a son, not in Gryffindor…And if his dad really _was_…

Well, he wasn't, so it was all right. But all Albus's aunts and uncles had been in Gryffindor. And Rose was in Gryffindor.

_Why wasn't Albus in Gryffindor?_ And, more importantly, _What would he tell his parents?_

He crumpled the letter and got out a fresh page of parchment. He wrote a new, more blunt letter.

Mum and Dad,

Dad, are you Harry Potter who defeated Voldemort or are you Harry Potter who's nobody important?

Was Severus Snape a Death Eater?

I'm in Ravenclaw.

Love,

Albus

This appealed much more to Albus, but he realized it might not appeal for long. He decided to head to the Owlery now, even though he knew nothing of the castle. He'd have to find someone who'd give him directions. Or, better yet, just take him there so he wouldn't have to walk alone through the castle.

Albus folded up the letter and stood up. He went down the stairs to the common room. There he saw complete and total strangers. He couldn't just walk up and ask someone he didn't know…

Oh. There that girl was. Bella. The know-it-all. But she knew the headmaster somehow, he'd seen her wave to him. So she probably knew the way to the Owlery.

Albus looked at the letter. He looked at Bella. He took a deep breath and forced his legs to walk over to her.


End file.
